GenderBender!
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke die in battle in the 4th Great War.. So then what happens when they meet Kami and are forced to switch gender and go back in time to when they are 8 years old! FemSas
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Not owning Naruto anytime soon..._**

_Naruto and Sasuke was battling at the 4th great ninja war. Naruto has tried everything to convince Sasuke to return back to the Leaf Village, but he wouldn't listen, so he had to result to physical force. _

_Naruto has activated his Nine Tails chakra mode, and Sasuke activated his Mangeyko Sharingan._

_Naruto charged up his Rasengan, and Sasuke did the same and charged his Chidori. They where ready to lash at each other with their powerful artificial weapon, and they did._

_"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto while leaping towards Sasuke with an Rasengan._

_"NARUTO!" shouted Sasuke while doing the same with his Chidori._

_They crashed in to each other with their Chidori and Rasengan, they where having an tug-a-war between the power of their recently new founded Justu. The color of the aura of this clash turned purple.. Sasuke and Naruto lost all sense of their bodies, and they black out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sasuke and Naruto woke up in an white blank area, they both looked around then at each other._

_They went wide eyed when they looked at each other._

_Sasuke was an female, same hair style, an blue sleeveless belly shirt (shirt that shows your belly button), her arm warmers are a bit longer, she had white small shorts waist size, ninja shoes and medium size socks. _

_Naruto was also an female, he was turned into Naruko, his Sexy Justu clone. _

_Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the sight of each other in terror._

_Then an friendly looking lady appeared out of no where in front of the ladies._

_"AHHHH WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE WE LIKE THIS?!" squealed Naruto and Sasuke._

_They then realized how their voices changed and they blushed an little._

_"There's no need to panic, I am a friend." said the lady kindly. "My name is Kami, and you two are dead.." _

_"Kami?! Dead?!" asked them both, still trying to get use to their voice._

_"Yes, dead. Your chakra ran out completely from the little mess you two has caused." giggled Kami, "I couldn't let you two just die over an little fight, you two have so much to accomplish.. and Sasuke honey, if you ever try to run off to destroy the Leaf and your brother again.. you'll be back here in half a second, tops." smiled Kami._

_Sasuke nervously nodded her head. _

_"Ok, I can't return you with your original bodies, so I made an female version, it would be against the rules if I did let you down there back from the dead in your male body. I also can't let you see your love ones, sorry. Also you two well have your male mindset, except your hormones.. Which means you'll be interested in to males, your breast there will get bigger if you drink your milk, you'll have regular female mood swings. The only thing you won't get from the female trait is an Period, which means no babies. But you'll have memory of this meeting and your past 'male' self." explained Kami._

_Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads nervously, not saying an single word._

_Kami laughed, "Don't worry girls, I'm not gonna strike you down with lighting." _

_Naruto sighed, "So where will you... teleport us.." _

_"Oh, I nearly forgot! Back when you where kids, tiny cute little 8 year olds. You'll still have the knowledge and the ability to do your Justu from when you where still older and alive, but you'll tiny bodies will only have so much chakra.." explained Kami. "Oh, look at the time.. you can't be up here any longer, and since you two are females, things will change.. I can't tell you. But expect the unexpected, see ya later." said Kami before snapping her fingers making Naruto and Sasuke disappeared._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto and Sasuke appeared on the streets of Konoha._

_They noticed how short they where. They then looked at each other with awkwardness, due to them being arch foes._

_"What just happened.." they asked each other. _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke was still sitting in the streets, at daytime.

"WAIT SECOND! SHE STILL HASN'T TOLD US WHAT ARE NAMES ARE IN THIS WORLD!" shouted Naruto, just realizing.

Before Sasuke could respond, an familiar voice accord behind them from a house.

"Naruko! Saskura! Our sleepover is tonight, be sure not to be late!" shouted an 8 year old Sakura to our ninjas while waving her hand with an wide smile. She then closed the door and return inside her home.

Naruko and Saskura looked at each other.

"Was that a act of God?.. or Kami? Literally.." asked Naruko while looking at her hands.

Sasuke frown, "Saskura? Hmm interesting.."

Saskura and Naruko decided to get up since they couldn't stay in the streets for ever.

"WAIT A SECOND! SHE DIDN'T TELL US IF WE SHOULD TELL PEOPLE WE USE TO BE DUDES!" shouted Naruko.

Before Saskura could say a word, a newspaper man shouted, "READ THE NEW ARTICLE! AN NEW STORY HITS THE BOOKSTORES, ICHA ICHA: Don't Tell Anyone About Your Past And Before You Died!"

"Well now that we know.." sighed Saskura. "Wait.. Sakura and Saskura are way to close..."

Naruko laughed when he finally found out.

Naruko and Saskura made their way down the street, looking to see if anything was different.

They walked past a women and a child about Naruko and Saskura age, they where whispering but Naruko and Saskura could hear them.

"Thats Naruko, the poor little girl has a demon inside of her..." a lady said to a little boy.

'Hmm, so the villages feel bad for me instead of hating me?' Naruko said to herself in her head.

"She looks cute." the boy said making then lady chuckle.

Naruko stopped in her tracks and toke a quick glance at the boy about to shout at him, She blushed at little while doing it.

'He is a little cute... WHAT?! NO! BAD NARUTO!' Naruko continued walking and catch up with Saskura who was continued walking.

"Naruto..." said Saskura to Naruko with her head down.

Naruko raised an eye brow and looked at Saskura.

"I-I... the boy looked... hot.." whispered Saskura with her head down.. while she was blushing furiously.

Naruko smirked about to taunt Saskura, not revealing she thought the same as well. Naruko toke one last look at the boy.. it was Kiba..,

"Saskura... THAT BOY IS KIBA!" cried out Naruko to Saskura.

Saskura eyes went wide, "We won't mention this to no one... lets keep going."

But they will soon wish they never went forward.

Only around the corner was Shikamaru with no shirt on because it had dirt all over it, Shikamaru was washing it in fact.

Saskura and Naruko stood there glazing over this scene and blood burst out of their noses making them fall over.

"Naruko... are we going to be like this forever?..." asked Saskura with blood still going through her nose.

Naruko had amine tears, "I hope not!..., WAIT A SECOND! LAST TIME I REMEMBER, 8 YEAR OLDS BARELY HAD INTEREST IN BOYS OR GIRLS!"

Before Sasuke could respond, a newspaper man shouted, "Get the recent book in the Icha Icha series. Icha Icha: You Have The Same Sexual Needs As When You Where A Male!"

Saskura and Naruko looked at each other.

Shikamaru looked over to where Naruko and Saskura where laying, "Saskura? Naruko? Hey, what's up!"

Naruko lean in to Saskura ear, "I call dibs on that.."

"NARUTO!" cried Saskura.

"Right... I'm sorry, my hormones are just acting up..." sighed Naruko.

Shikamaru went over to where Naruko and Saskura are, with his shirt still off, "Hey guys, wanna play?" asked Shikamaru with an wide smile.

"Uh.. no we can't right now.. sorry." said Saskura, trying to avoid looking at his chest any longer.

Saskura toke a quick peak and blushed furiously, "Uh-Uh... uh actually we got to head out NOW!" cried out Saskura while grabbing Naruko hand from the ground and running off.

Shikamaru sighed, "Girls are such a drag.."


End file.
